


Sleeping Beauty

by myduoduoduo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myduoduoduo/pseuds/myduoduoduo
Summary: 如果这是梦的话，一直停在这里也不错。





	Sleeping Beauty

有人在靠近。

朦胧之中他听到脚步声，富有节奏的一步一步在向自己走过来。然而沉重的眼皮无法睁开，身体仿佛灵魂脱壳般无法动弹，只能徒劳地躺着仍任大脑运转。

自己在什么地方，是谁在走近自己。两个问题在脑子里来回盘旋，好在他还记得自己叫大神晃牙。

嘎吱的声响。自己难道在什么盒子里吗？他暗忖。感知到昏暗的光芒，身体似乎也轻盈起来，眼睛慢慢睁开，不刺眼的光不至于让眼睛难受，他终于看清了居高临下俯视自己的人。

“……朔间……前辈……？咳咳……”

声带传来一整刺痛，就像好久都没有使用过一样。他用干涩的声音呼唤唯一能看到的人，伸出手打算去触摸对方。至少大神知道现在自己在什么地方了，他躺在他的朔间前辈的棺材里。

“晚上好，晃牙，睡了很久呢。”

对方十指紧扣回握住大神的手，冰冷的不似人类的体温，仿佛能靠大神的体温灼烧而融化一样。他暗红的双眼写着喜悦，蹲下身方便躺着的人看清自己，温柔的回应了对方的呼唤。

“不过现在还是晚上呢，晃牙再睡一会儿吧，等早上吾辈再叫醒汝。”

和大神记忆中差不多，眼前这个英俊的男人依旧操着一口晦涩的老人腔，一切都是熟悉的样子，唯一不同的是对方终于没有用他讨厌的“狗狗”这个称呼。他渐渐放松，呼吸又变得悠长起来。在意识再次模糊之前，他感到对方的吐息拍在他的脸颊，是危险得好像能轻易做到四唇相接的暧昧的距离，连空气的震动都传达到了。

“……嗯。”

只来得及做一个含糊的答复，他又再次陷入沉睡。不知那声轻柔地“晚安”有没有收到。

 

“还在睡吗吸血鬼混蛋！快给本大爷起来好好搞部活啊——！”

大神“哐哐哐哐”地踹着棺材边缘，好在轻音室隔音效果绝佳，不至于引起外面不知情群众的注意。一旁的葵双子倒是已经习惯了这样的场面，一个弹贝斯，一个弹吉他，同时也饶有兴趣地看着他们的大神前辈叫朔间前辈起床。

平日里听到音乐声就会起床的朔间前辈，今天却意外地到现在还赖在棺材里面。双子整理好各自的乐器，由日向拍拍大神的肩来转移大神的注意力。

“我和裕太君一会儿有个小工作，所以下面的部活就先请假啦。”

“本来和大哥是打算等朔间前辈醒来之后再说的，不过今天朔间前辈还没醒哎，正好大神前辈来了，就和大神前辈说啦。”裕太自然地接着日向的话说下去，两人长得一样的人在大神面前你一句我一句，让大神不得不大喝“知道了你们走吧”来打断混乱的场面。

现在就剩大神和朔间两个人在部室了。准确的说很难确定朔间在不在，毕竟这么大的噪音下棺材里面一点动静也没有。大神犹豫着要不要打开薛定谔的棺材来确定下里面有没有人，如果自己一直是对个空棺材发怒的话，他绝对要找到那个吸血鬼混蛋把他揍一顿来出这口气。

不过目前大神一点也不想触碰那口棺材，因为种种原因。他只能捞起自己的吉他坐在凳子上，一边弹奏宝贝吉他，一边等吸血鬼混蛋出现。他甚至想好了等那个家伙出现之后要怎么样撕碎他，越想越兴奋，弹奏的音乐也越来越激烈。

啪啪啪。突然的鼓掌声。大神转头看向音源，皱着眉头看着那个睡眼惺忪的前辈懒懒散散地拍手，眼角还挂着打哈欠流下的眼泪。对方胳膊搁在棺材边缘，撑起头回望大神。

“狗狗真是有精神呀，也好，年轻人就应该朝气蓬勃~”

“你聋了啊，这么大声音都不醒？”

“吾辈先前买了不错的耳塞，看来隔音效果不错。狗狗要试试吗，戴上耳塞在吾辈的棺材中休憩？”

“哼，你自己享受去吧。双子请假了，这么晚本大爷也该回去了。”大神把吉他放置原位，他由上而下注视那个作息不正常的人，“准备去散步？”

“狗狗终于主动请吾辈带汝出去散步了吗？”朔间一副吾家狗狗初长成的欣慰脸。

“滚。”大神咬牙切齿回复。深感自己不必和这个故意曲解人意的前辈纠缠，利落地拎起自己的包摔门而去。

真是不坦诚呀。朔间拿起先前被大神“狠狠”丢在棺材旁的番茄汁饮用，目送炸毛的宠物离开。狗狗看起来心情很不好，是发生什么事了吗？可惜已经错过了去询问的机会，不过自家狗狗简单地发泄一下精神就会稳定下来，自己也许不必多担心。那个孩子被看扁的话，自尊心爆炸会很难控制的吧。不愧是晃牙呢。

下次在试着邀请狗狗来享受一下棺材吧。他发出奇怪的笑声，暗自做好决定。

 

做了噩梦。这种事他怎么可能和吸血鬼混蛋开口。对方和他又不是亲密到躺在一张床上的人，告诉对方估计也是得到取笑意味的安慰吧。太逊了。

准确的说也不能算噩梦，但绝对不是什么好梦。自己躺在吸血鬼混蛋的棺材里，被对方抚慰着入眠，怎么可能是好梦？那个混蛋在梦里还好好喊着自己“晃牙”，谁允许他这么喊的？但是叫“狗狗”也不行！

越想越气，大神发泄地放下碗，发出很大的声响，吓到了他养的狗狗。Leon通情达理地蹭蹭自家主人以示安慰，毛绒绒的触感让大神心情好转。

“下次在梦里见到那个吸血鬼混蛋，本大爷绝对给他点颜色看看。Leon你要是遇到了也不要放过那个家伙哦！”

“汪！”

柯基犬应声，扒拉大神裤腿的前爪也落到地上，回到自己的食盆继续享用晚餐。一人一犬在不大的厨房一言不发地吃饭，只有碗筷碰撞的声音和犬类呼哧呼哧的进食声充斥整个厨房。

 

“嗯……”睡得意识不清，企图转身但是似乎没有足够的空间。腰上环着一双手臂，把他圈在一个微凉的怀抱里。一个灼热的热源趴在腿边，让大神有点难受地发出闷哼，“Leon……移开一点……”

他还没清醒过来，自动忽略了环着自己的手臂，伸长胳膊往下半身抚摸自己的狗，打算把它推开一些。不料腰上的力气突然变大，让他动弹不得。

“谁？！”彻底清醒了。大神用力挣扎起来，转过身准备好好修理一下莫名奇妙出现的抱着自己的人，但是看着那个人的脸他突然下不去手。

“朔间前辈？！你怎么在这里？不对为什么本大爷睡在你的棺材里？你对本大爷做了什么手脚？”

奇怪的是Leon在这样的动静下依然沉沉地睡着，被点名的前辈睁开睡意朦胧的双眼，不得不说那双具有蛊惑人心力量的眼睛在这种情况下看起来别有一种色丨情的味道，大神感觉自己像是被猛兽盯住的猎物，一瞬间愣住什么话也说不出口。

“怎么了，狗狗？喊醒吾辈有什么事吗？”

“我、本大爷怎么，怎么在、在这个地方？”

“睡糊涂了吗晃牙？不是一直都在这个地方，一直都和我在一起吗。”

露出名副其实暗夜魔王的样子，猛兽的利齿已经抵在了猎物的脖颈上，大神看着对方血红双眸中倒映着惊慌失措的自己。

“分不清梦境和现实了吗，晃牙？”

“没关系，由我——来帮你辨别吧。”

拉长语调贴着耳朵说着危险的话语，对方微凉的双手伸到衣服下面，在温热的躯体游走。从乳丨首传来的刺激唤醒被惊吓的大神，但是他发现自己一点反抗的力量都没有。不是物理上的力量，而是精神层面的力量。

好像身体已经很熟悉做这些事，好像就如对方所说自己混淆了梦境和现实。

另一只不安分的手向下体伸去，隔着内裤温柔地抚摸大神的性器。血液冲向两个地方，眼前的事物都模糊起来，棺材里面的内垫，腿边的爱犬，触手可及的世界最帅的前辈。

“这边是现实哦，晃牙……”

“呜……”

喉咙里发出了被欺凌的幼犬一般的呜咽，不甘示弱地咬回去，但在对方顽皮的用力之后变成了乞求的撒娇。朔间满意地亲吻了银发的猎物，褪下对方的衣物享用赤裸的夜宵。

紧紧环住进攻者的脖子，熟练地承受陌生的快感把自己冲到不知名的方向。不知道还要释放几次，不知道在对方背上留下了多少抓痕。唯一记得快要神志不清的时候，那个人的吐息喷洒在自己的耳垂，温柔地到了声“晚安”。

这不是一个安宁的夜晚。

 

梦遗。

做梦的时候往往很难意识到自己是做梦，现在意识比迷蒙的记忆要清晰很多，大神努力靠语言否认自己做了最喜欢的前辈的春梦自己还是下面那个这一事实。他粗鲁地把沾有不明液体的床单丢在洗衣机里，脑子里飞过去的都是十八禁的场面。

太真实了。这要他今天怎么面对朔……吸血鬼混蛋！

但是堂堂大神晃牙怎么可能被区区梦境困扰，就算是个春梦。整理下心情，和自己的爱犬道别，大神深吸一口气，平静呼吸，向学校的方向走去。

只要不看到那个吸血鬼混蛋，基本不会回想起那个让他害羞的事。普通地上课，错过午饭，被制作人投喂五分熟牛排，普通地值日，往轻音部走。双子今天还是没有来，估计事先向不务正业的部长请好了假，两人干脆都没有露面。

“今天来的比较迟嘛狗狗。”

那个让他心悸了很久的罪魁祸首今天笑盈盈地坐在棺材上，吸着标配的番茄汁，开开心心向暴力推门而入喊着“本大爷大驾光临”的大神挥挥手。

“切，本大爷可不像你这家伙一样逃避值日好不好。”丢下包，臭着一张脸看着自己的烦躁源，“吸血鬼混蛋起得真早啊。”

“唔……吾辈也需要觅食呀。准确的说作为吸血鬼，一直不吸血也坚持不下去。正好狗狗来了，过来一下吧~”朔间抱臂叹气，装作一副无害的样子呼唤可爱的后辈。

“你还要搞这个中二的人设到什么时候啊？”

“狗狗过来就知道啦。”

摆出笑脸招招手，大神无奈的带着椅子挪向烦人的前辈。反正自己不过去，那个人也会过来，不能把主动权丢了。

被那个人笑着靠近，看似纤弱的手臂紧紧环住自己，尖锐的牙齿猝不及防扎入脖颈，部分血液的流动方向被改变，大神终于意识到危险开始挣扎起来。

吸血鬼不是人设吗？要不要这么敬职敬责！

“喂……！”感觉意识有要离开自己的意向，大神总算用尽全力推开了埋在自己肩上的头颅。晕乎乎地看着那个吸血鬼嘴角还挂着血，眼睛熠熠闪光。

“多谢款待~吾辈被救了一命呢。对了狗狗昨天是自慰了吗，味道不一样呀。”

“……你、你你你！”不知道从哪边开始问起，大神干脆结结巴巴半天“你”说不出个所以然。是问吸血的问题，还是反驳对方说自丨慰的事，或者干脆什么都不说假装刚才几分钟不存在。显然最后一种完全不是大神的风格。

“对吾辈事高贵的真祖吸血鬼这点，狗狗原来完全没相信啊。因为吾辈和常人不同，不得不躺在这个特殊的棺材里面调整自身的时间哦，否则大家都在成长，吾辈不就可疑了嘛。”

“调整时间？你这不是整天睡觉得借口吗？！”

“狗狗进来试一试？普通人的话，在吾辈得棺材里时间会停滞得哦。狗狗如果一辈子躺在里面，一辈子都是十七岁哦。”

“谁信啊！”那口不祥的棺材，每次自己做“噩梦”都和它扯上关系，能避开当然要避得远远的。这个老奸巨猾得吸血鬼就喜欢去编造无聊的都市传说去诓骗天真的低年级，不过自己不是天真的低年级。大神恶狠狠地瞪回去。

“好啦好啦，吾辈就不逗汝了。对了，吾辈有一个不情之请。”

“本大爷拒绝。”

“吾辈什么都还没有说哦？”

“你能说出什么好事？”

“哎，狗狗也发现了吧，今天的轻音室冷飕飕的。吾辈虽然联系了维修工，但是明天才能把空调修好……今夜如果还在此沉睡，那吾辈也许真的长眠于此了。”朔间发出非常具有他个人特色的奇怪哭声，魔音贯耳让大神被吓得后退好几步。

“就今晚、只有今晚啊！明天你立刻滚回来。”

被朔间逼得立刻答应下来，大神完全没有想到应该选择让朔间回到朔间自己的家里。也许是知道他家兄弟关系一时还不融洽，也许是出于个人的私心，谁都知道他崇拜那个朔间零，唯独他自己死不承认。

“事先说好，本大爷家只有一张床。”

“没关系，吾辈不会嫌挤的。”

 

他已经睡着了，和往常那副充满攻击性的样子完全不一样。因为睡前，准确的说是睡到一半被折腾来折腾去，现在一副满脸疲惫的样子。

朔间轻柔的帮那个睡着的人把褪到膝盖的裤子和褪到胸部的上衣归位，还怕对方着凉，把团在自己身后的毯子拉出来盖住两个人，自己也伸出双手从大神的腋下环住对方。

自己作为吸血鬼好像被这个人类的孩子感染，也拥有了人类的体温。时间会拉开他们的距离，作为长寿的吸血鬼，只能调整自己的外表不让他人发现端倪，他没办法让这个后辈永远陪伴自己。为了永远留住在最后的舞台上对着自己大喊“一直喜欢你”的后辈，干脆就这样停止他的时间吧。

不是说过吗。要吾辈离开可爱的晃牙，感觉比撕裂身体还要痛苦。

朔间紧紧抱住怀里沉睡的人，仰起头在大神的额头落下一吻。

作为一直陪伴吾辈的返利，吾辈会送给你永远循环的美梦，和下一次醒来的催眠曲。

再多陪吾辈一点吧。

 

虽说让吸血鬼混蛋来自己家借住一晚，也申明了没有多余的床给他睡。不可能让客人去睡沙发，但是他自己也不想因为在沙发睡一晚导致第二天起来腰疼，最后折中了一下，变成两个人一左一右躺在大神的床上，中间夹了一条狗。

仰慕的朔间前辈朝着自己这个方向侧躺，呼吸带起的气流穿过空气卷在大神的脸上，让他难以入睡。

背对这吸血鬼混蛋会显得自己心虚，正面对着他又会受不了那个世界第一帅气的脸，两边都不是，干脆规规矩矩地仰躺，尽可能放松自己，还是有点硬邦邦的。

他就这样直勾勾盯着自家的天花板，感受腿边Leon的温度，感受枕边喜欢的前辈的呼吸。如果这是梦的话，一直停在这里也不错。

希望今天能做个美梦吧。

他闭上双眼。

 

END.


End file.
